Ch1 Soul Reaper
by Jetlag707
Summary: Hi my name is Iian. this is my first FanFiction. Plz write a reveiw. I hope you enjoy :D


"Thank you, Mom!" my 6 year old sister said.

"You're welcome Mayu. Kouta are you enjoying your ice cream?" my mom asked, as I stared out the window.

"Of course, thank you, Mom." I said, licking my ice cream

"Come on, Mother, he's 17 years-old ice cream's too young for him. He needs a girlfriend." I threw my ice cream at my dad.

"Hey!" I said furiously

"What makes you so down Kouta?"my mom said, looking at me through the review mirror.

I started at my hands for a couple moments "nothing, its just... iv been seeing ghost lately"

"Come on son theres no such thing as ghost, there just your hormones acting up" my dad said laughing.I took a book out of the seat pocket and I threw it at my dad.

"Shut up you old man!"

_BANG! _We heard a gun fire and hit our car's tire. You can barely hear the tire rumbling on the road.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" my family screamed and the car started to roll. It stopped. I could barely hear a helicopters propellers rolling in the air. I breathed heavily at the thought of death. Then everything went black.

"Uhhh," I groaned as I lifted my body off the ground. I looked down and on my chest was a chain. "Huh, what is this?" I was on the freeway and I started to walk and I heard my sister screaming. I ran toward the sound and I came to the towns park. I looked around and I saw my sister. She also had a chain on her chest. There was a guy next to her dressed in a black robe and a white cloth belt. He pulled out a huge sword.

"Hey, what the hell do you think your doing?" he took the hilt and stamped it on my sister's head. She turned into a black butterfly and fluttered into the sky and soon vanished.

"Mayu! What the hell was that! You bring her back right now!" he then started to walk to me and I finally saw his face. He had orange hair and a warming face. He came to me and stamped my forehead, but before I knew what happened, he spoke.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

I blinked."My name is Nakamura Kouta." Everything went black...again.

I woke up in a town with a lot of other people, but dressed different. I looked down. The chain was gone and I was dressed in cloth like all the other people. I looked around and I didn't know what to do. I thought about my sister. I needed to find her.

I started to run and looked around every were and I couldn't fine her. Then a little boy with silver hair and the same outfit as Ichigo but with a white silk robe on top.

"You" he said, looking directly at me with a hard gaze.

"Er, me?" I blinked and looked around.

"Who are you? Your reiatsu is extremely high." Wow, this kid sure was direct.

"My name is Kouta Nakamura." he then grabbed my arm and we flashed right into a building

"Follow me" he said. We started to walk.

We came to this building and the silver haired boy opened the sliding door, revealing an aisle of people wearing the same thing as him. An old, scarred man stood at the front.

"Hitsugaya, why have you brought this sou-" he stopped he blinked and stood ther for a moment "Everybody out, except _you,_ boy, and _you_ Hitsugaya." the door shut loud, and he continued to talk again "Were did you find this boy Hitsugaya?"

"In the market place out side the Soul Society. His reiatsu is very high the same as when we first saw Ichigo Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said standing like he was cool. His voice was deep he must have already hit puberty then because he was young. I would have said I have met Ichigo, but I felt out of place and uncomfortable.

"Boy, whats your name?" the old man asked, his stare burning into my eyes.

"It's K-Kouta N-Nakamura, sir." I said stuttering and bowing

"Yes, I see you have good manners, at least. Listen Nakamura-san do you want to be a Soul Reaper?" Hitsugaya flinched at the question.

"But sir-" Hitsugaya blurted out.

"Quite Hitsugaya!" the old man said with his scary eyes.

"Um, no disrespect but, what is a Soul Reaper?" the old man laughed at my question.

"You see when a human dies they became a soul like you did. And when their chains on there chest dissolve, they become a evil spirits called hollows... It is our job as soul reapers to kill hollows, and to put souls in the Soul Society through a hell butterfly."

"When a Soul Reaper puts a soul into the Soul Society, do the stamp their head with their katana?"

"Why yes." then I thought of my sister

"When they come to the Soul Society, are they safe?"

"Why of course they are. Now do you want to be a Soul Reaper or not?" he said forcefully. I then knew that my sister was safe. The words came out of my mouth before I knew it.

"I accept."


End file.
